Una historia con mil versiones
by roseswan07
Summary: Mi versión Granger, junto a todo lo que no sabes ¿Estas segura que quieres continuar?
1. Chapter 1

Esta mañana te levantaste con una profunda amargura, quieres pensar que todo lo que esta pasando es una terrible pesadilla y ahora mismo quisieras despertar y verlo a tu lado. Unas lagrimas escurridizas escapan rodando por tus mejillas, intentas detenerlas pero es inútil, no importa cuantas veces te repitas a ti misma que llorar no solucionara las cosas.

Miras tu reflejo en el espejo, ya no muestro a la joven de hace tan solo dos semanas atrás, tu mirada ha perdido su brillo, tu sonrisa solo es una mueca que evita que tus padres y amigos se preocupen, también evita muchas preguntas que no estas dispuesta a responder, pero muchas veces tu intento es en vano porque eres la peor de las actrices, sin importar cuanto sonrías tu mirada te seguirá delatando, tu sonrisa nunca llega a tus ojos. El recuerdo de la persona que por primera vez te dijo eso te agarra desprevenida, vuelves a llorar, recordarlo te hace daño, recordarlo duele tanto como mil puñaladas clavándose en tu pecho al mismo tiempo y algunas veces el dolor se hace tan fuerte que solo cierras tus ojos esperando morir y dejar de sentir, pero minutos después los abres solo para darte cuenta que la vida tal como la conoces es solo un chiste cruel.

Tomaste un baño y bajaste a desayunar, tu madre te espera junto a tu padre en el comedor, quizás se te ha olvidado mencionar que has estado presa en casa de tus padres desde lo que paso, al parecer temen dejarte sola y darte la oportunidad de atentar contra tu vida, también sabes que no era la idea original de tus padres mantenerte cautiva, quizás el hecho de que cierto chico con gafas acompañado de un pelirrojo le dieran a entender "sutilmente" que seria buena idea no dejarte sola.

― Buen día mamá, buen día papá. ―saludaste al tiempo que tomabas asiento junto a tu madre.

― Buen día cielo, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ―dijo tu madre mientras depositaba un beso en tu mejilla.

― Le he dicho a tu madre que hace un día perfecto para salir a caminar. ―comentó tu padre, mientras ponía un poco mas de azúcar a su café. El era la única persona que había optado por seguir tratándote igual, a diferencia de tu madre que se esforzaba demasiado en hacerte sentir bien y cuidaba muy bien cada cosa que decía con el miedo de que alguna palabra mal dicha podría desmoronarte.

― No lo se George, no me parece una buena idea ―tu madre enviaba significativas miradas que tu padre ignoro por completo.

― Tonterías Jane, una caminata larga y mucho aire fresco es lo que nos hace falta a todos. ―hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra y te dedico una mirada.

― ¿Qué dices Hermione cariño? ―preguntó tu madre.

― Creo que mi padre tiene razón. ―fue tu única respuesta antes de tomar un largo sorbo de jugo.

― Esta dicho, comeremos y luego iremos a dar un paseo. ¡Como en los viejos tiempo!

Tu madre te miraba de reojo, sentías su mirada clavada en ti, tratabas de actuar de manera normal pero se te hacia difícil fingir durante mucho tiempo seguido, la mayoría de las personas se conformaban con un par de sonrisas para dejar de examinarte, todos se conformaban, todos menos tu madre, ella sabía que no querías salir a caminar y que la razón que decidieras aceptar la propuesta de tu padre era un intento desesperado por quitártela de encima.

― Hermione, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pasa algo con…?

Pero nunca terminaste de escuchar lo que decía tu madre, porque ya corrías en dirección al baño para devolver lo poco que habías comido.

Era la segunda vez esa semana, la primera había sido hacia tres días cuando comías las galletas integrales que la vecina insistía en regalarte, supusiste que el vomito era causado por el mal sabor es tenían, pero esta vez no había galletas horrendas, solo dos inocentes tostadas con mermelada. Escuchaste unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo, rápidamente te paraste dejando tu patética postura junto al vater y comenzaste a cepillarte como si nada.

― Cariño, ¿Estas bien? ―pregunto tu madre, que se encontraba detrás de ti dedicándote una mirada de preocupación através del espejo.

― Sí, estoy perfecta ―mentiste―, ¿Ya nos vamos?

― Tu padre dice que si te encuentras indispuesta…

― Tonterías, estoy en perfecto estado ―mentiste una vez más―, hace un día particularmente bonito hoy, debemos aprovecharlo.

― Hermione, ¿Estas segura?

― Por supuesto, vamos.

- Deber de terminar de comer. -dije.

― Comeré cuando regresemos, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

― Pero, no comiste nada ―dijo tu madre y su tono de alarma comenzaba a relucir―, no será que creíste las palabras de Lisa, cariño no estas gorda, no quiero que sus palabras te afecten.

― Lo sé mamá y créeme mi falta de apetito no tiene que ver con los comentarios de la señora Lisa.

Tu madre suspiro aliviada y luego te abrazo.

Era un abrazo fuerte, te hizo sentir segura y también te hizo sentir culpable por ocultarle tantas cosas cuando era ella quien siempre había estado allí para ti, aun cuando no sabia ni la mitad de las cosas que pasaban por tu cabeza algo en su instinto de madre sabia que no estabas bien, sabia que necesitabas ese abrazo fuerte que sin necesidad de palabras te decía que estaba contigo, que todo iba a estar bien.

Tu padre se alegro al saber que la salida no había sido suspendida. Se montaron en el coche y llegaron hasta un parque al que solían ir cuando eras pequeña, había personas acostadas en el césped disfrutando de ese sol tan impropio de febrero. Tu madre había visto a por lo menos cinco niñas que le recordaban a ti pero tu padre se encargaba de recordarle que tu no eras rubia, pelirroja y mucho menos tenias los ojos azules, tu madre reía nerviosa con las mejillas encendidas. La situación te hacia gracia y hasta parecías que te estabas divirtiendo.

Tu padre no perdió la oportunidad de sacar a relucir el tema de tu trabajo.

— Dime Hermione, ¿no harás feliz a tu padre y ocuparas tu plaza vacía en Oxford?

— Padre, ya te dije que no tengo ninguna intención de dejar mi puesto como abogada en el ministerio de magia, para ir a estudiar en Oxford.

— Pero cariño, Oxford era tu sueño ¿recuerdas? —pregunto—, no hablabas de otra cosa, pero luego llego la carta de Hogwarts y ese sueño fue quedando atrás, pero estoy seguro que en algún lado aun esta.

— Mis expectativas cambiaron papá —respondiste con la mirada fija en un pequeño lago frente a ti.

— ¿Cuáles son tus expectativas ahora Hermione? —pregunto tomando tu mano en sus manos—, ¿Quisieras compartirlas con tu padre?

Le dedicaste una sonrisa y él te la devolvió.

— Por los momentos continuar trabajando en el ministerio —dijiste—, lo demás vendrá después, tengo un apartamento, en una bonita zona y me encuentro bastante cómoda como estoy.

— Mi chica grande ¿eh? —bromeo tu padre.

Tu madre saco una cámara lentamente tratando de capturar una imagen de ambos sin que lo notaran, pero tu padre volteo, entonces se tapo la cara al igual que tu.

— De todas las cosas que pudiste sacar a tu padre, justo tenias que sacar ese ridículo odio a las fotos —refunfuño tu madre.

— Continuemos caminando antes que tu madre saque su paparazzi interior —susurro tu padre.

Siguieron caminando, tratando de ignorar los intentos de tu madre por capturarlos, alegaba una y otra vez que eran momentos que nunca olvidarían.

— ¿Y si nunca los olvidaremos porque necesitamos la foto? —pregunto tu padre divertido con la cara de tu madre.

- George -pidió.

— Vale, vale —accedió finalmente—, venga Hermione hagamos feliz a tu madre.

Tu madre te picó un ojo.

Fue en ese momento en que todo empezó a dar vueltas o por lo menos así era como lo sentías. Sentiste el brazo de tu padre alrededor de tu cintura sosteniéndote y un segundo mas tarde las preguntas de tu madre.

— ¡Cariño! —exclamo tu madre—, ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Me mareé un poco, eso es todo. —respondiste tratando de recomponerte.

— Te dije que debías comer algo. —dijo en tono severo tu madre.

— Estoy bien mamá, no hay porque exagerar.

— Si, Jane la chica esta perfecta, solo esta tratando de salvarse de una foto —dijo mientras te dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice.

— Tenemos que volver a la casa. —dijo decidida tu madre.

— No, estoy bien lo juro. —dijiste.

— Se que estas bien cariño, es solo que esta noche tendremos visita —respondió tu madre, retomando el camino de regreso.

— ¿Visitas? —preguntaste.

— Harry y Ron —respondió tu padre—, avisaron esta mañana, supongo que se me olvido avisarte.

— llegaran a las 7.

En otro tiempo esa noticia te hubiera alegrado, pero no ahora, no cuando sabías que verlos era sinónimo de hablar sobre él. Aun no lograbas recuperarte de su ultima visita, habían buscado por todo el lugar pero fue imposible encontrar nada entre las cenizas a las que quedo resumida aquella casa, sin un cuerpo que llorar y con el nombre del asesino, un chico que conocías muy bien; Theodore Nott era el culpable, Harry te prometió atraparlo incluso Ron retomo su puesto entre los aurores para ayudar en la captura del chico, pero aun así no habían progresos en su búsqueda.

Ver a Harry y Ron solo podía significar malas noticias.

Ayudaste a tu madre con la cena, respondiste al montón de preguntas sobre tu salud hasta que se quedo mas tranquila, tal como había dicho tu padre los chicos llegaron a la hora acordada.

— Hermione no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente —dijo tu madre mientras le pasaba la salsa a Ron—, debe ser algún tipo de virus.

— ¿Por qué no nos avisaste Herms? —pregunto Ron—, ¿Ya estas mejor?

— No es nada que tenga importancia Ron de verdad, me encuentro perfectamente.

— Si tú lo dices… —dijo Harry—, Deberías dejar de comer un poco, estas un poco mas… —bromeo el chico con gafas.

— No le digas eso Harry, últimamente Hermione se ha tomado ese tipo de comentarios muy en serio.

— No es cierto mamá —dijiste tratando de ocultar tu irritación.

— Vomitar lo que comes es el principio de la…

— ¿Estas vomitando? ¿No me digas que te estas volviendo como esas chicas anoréxicas? —pregunto tu padre, que ahora estaba serio.

— Hermione, olvida lo que dije, estas bien como estas —dijo Harry muy apenado—, no quiero que te enfermes.

— ¡Basta! —exclamaste—, ¿Perdieron la cabeza? No me acompleja mi cuerpo, simplemente la comida no me cayo bien. ¿Podrían dejar de hacer un lío de todo esto?

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, y luego Harry comenzó una larga charla de política con tu padre, tu madre fue a preparar los postres, quisiste acompañarla pero ella insistió en que terminaras tu cena. El único que no te había quitado la mirada perspicaz de encima era Ron, él presentía que había cosas que no estabas diciendo tal como te lo había reclamado en varias ocasiones incluso luego de decirle lo de Nott.

— Bueno los dejaremos para que hablen y se pongan al día chicos —dijo tu madre mientras prácticamente empujaba a tu padre por las escaleras, ya que al parecer lo había interrumpido junto cuando la conversación con Harry se ponía en lo mejor.

— Muchas gracias señores Granger —dijo Harry.

—Gracias a ti chico, tienes que venir más seguido —dijo el señor Granger.

— La comida estuvo estupenda señora Granger —dijo Ron.

— Gracias Ronald. —dijo tu madre—, siempre es un placer tenerlos por aquí chicos.

Tu madre les despidió con la mano mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras. Harry y Ron esperaron a escuchar el cierre de la puerta en el piso superior antes de atacar.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente esta pasando contigo? —pregunto de pronto Harry.

— Ya lo dije, la comida no me cayó bien —respondiste con tono cansino.

— Hermione —llamó Harry—, realmente espero estar equivocado con mi conclusión.

— ¿Y porque esperas estar equivocado, Harry? —le retaste, aunque no tenias idea de que demonios estaba hablando.

— ¿Cuál es tu gran conclusión Harry? —pregunto Ron irónico.

— No importa, ahora me parece que hay cosas más importantes. —dijo Harry en un tono bastante serio.

— Pues hasta que alguien se da cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que mi salud —dijiste irritada, Harry y Ron te dedicaron miradas de reproche.

— Como decía… —continuo Harry—, vinimos a decirte que aun no tenemos su paradero, pero hay testigos que aseguran haberlo visto cerca de Thurso en Escocia.

— ¿Thurso? ¿Estas seguro? —preguntaste sin poder disimular la emoción en tu voz.

— Si, ¿Acaso te suena familiar? —pregunto Harry.

Ron bufo.

— Si, y me parece que se exactamente donde podríamos buscarlo —respondiste.

— Thurso, Hermione Thurso…—dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo puede parecerte familiar ese lugar?

— Nott tiene una casa allí —respondiste.

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes? —pregunto Ron.

— Estuvimos ahí durante un fin de semana hace un tiempo —murmuraste.

— Lo dices como si hubieran sido unas agradables vacaciones —comento el pelirrojo con amargura en la voz.

Le dedicaste una mirada severa.

— Allí fue donde Nott la llevo Ron —dijo Harry percatándose de la situación.

Harry le dio un codazo a Ron.

— Oh, lo siento Hermione no quise… —trato de excusarse.

Tu solo le hiciste un ademán para que lo dejara, sus disculpas solo te podían hacer sentir peor.

— Dinos como llegar —indico el chico de ojos verdes.

— No les diré —ambos te vieron perplejos—, yo los llevare.

— De ninguna manera, eso esta fuera de discusión —dijo Ron inmediatamente—, nos dirás como llegar, atraparemos al maldito y luego se lo entregaremos a los dementores para que le succionen el alma y tu Hermione Granger te quedaras fuera de todo esto.

— El arruino mi vida Ron —dijiste, mientras te sentabas en el sofá.

— La tuya y la de un montón de gente… —dijo—, y no por eso todos iremos a buscarlo.

— Es distinto, lo mió es personal —rebatiste—, lo que él hizo fue para vengarse de mi.

— Se cual haya sido su móvil para vengarse, ya no importa Herms —dijo Ron tratando de confortarte—, tu estas bien y tus padres también.

— Es que… Harry —no pudiste seguir hablando, tus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin ningún control.

Harry se te acerco y te rodeo con sus brazos.

— Todo va a estar bien Herms, él lo pagará —te dijo.

— Eso es lo único que deseo y Harry… —susurraste—, quiero ser yo quien lo entregue.

El chico te dedico una mirada y luego agregó.

— Puedes ir con nosotros, pero permanecerás al margen —dijo.

— Estas loco, quedamos en que no la llevaríamos Harry —dijo Ron.

— Conoces a Hermione, aunque no la llevemos conoce el lugar mejor que nosotros y podría ir por su cuenta —dijo Harry y luego ignorando por completo a Ron continuo— Iremos al ministerio mañana e informaremos de nuestros planes, atacaremos por sorpresa pasado mañana.

Ron dejo muy claro que no estaba de acuerdo, cuando solo te dedico un simple "nos vemos" antes de salir junto a Harry que a diferencia del pelirrojo te abrazo y paso un largo rato despidiéndose. Querías mucho a Ron pero jamás volvería a dirigirte la palabra si tuviera la mitad del conocimiento que tenia Harry sobre el tema.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue una noche difícil para conciliar el sueño, pero eso ya era costumbre. A la mañana siguiente tus padres no estaban y agradeciste a merlín por ello, tomaste unas cuantas tostadas y un café, diste algunas vueltas buscando la manera de matar el tiempo incluso prendiste la TV.

El sonido de un picoteo en la ventana capto tu atención, al voltear le viste, una lechuza gris que te miraba impaciente esperando terminar su misión.

Era una nota de Harry informándote de las acciones a tomar, al parecer esa misma noche comenzaría todo, llegarían a Thurso, y atacarían al amanecer, también estaba la posdata de Harry que se encargaba de recordarte una vez mas tu papel en todo esto, vidente y nada mas.

Rodaste los ojos al tiempo que le respondías la nota a tu amigo.

"_Me reuniré con ustedes el miércoles en la mañana, en Thurso."_

_Hermione._

Al enviar la nota te sentiste mal por un segundo, al parecer tu vida se basaba en un bucle infinito de mentiras, una para cubrir otra y así de pronto era incontrolable, tenías la esperanza que si todo salía bien al menos no tendrías que volver a mentir, pero todo era dependía del éxito de tu plan.

Junto a tu respuesta también enviaste la dirección de la casa de Nott, lo noche anterior habían hablado sobre que irías con el departamento de aurores y lo aceptaste sin chistar, porque aun no se había despertado en ti esa idea suicida de ir sola. No podías dormir, dabas vueltas sin parar en tu cama y fue cuando apareció la idea rodando sutil por tu cabeza; ir sola a casa de Nott, era obvio que no podías decirle a nadie sobre tu plan, y ese era el peligro. Theodore Nott había matado a personas por el simple hecho de existir, ¿Qué podía quedar para ti? Tenias todas las de perder, contar con la misericordia de Nott no era una opción.

Aun así, sabiendo que ponías en riesgo tu vida pusiste en marcha tu plan. Le dirías a tus padres que acompañarías a Harry a ellos no les importaba mucho a donde, al final estabas con Harry y eso eliminaba el interrogatorio por parte de tu madre. Luego quedaba el chico en cuestión, él era un chico listo pero no lo suficiente para preveer tu movida.

Te recordaste a ti misma que no tenias nada que perder cuando el miedo te invadió, si morías, si él te mataba no volverías a ver a tus padres, ni amigos, ese pensamiento te derrumbo, te consolaste por haber pasado un buen días junto a ellos el día anterior.

Quería ser positivo, yo quería pensar que volverías a verlos, pero había que prepararse para lo peor.

Contra todo pronóstico ahí estabas a mitad de la sala, viendo fotos en la repisa de la chimenea, eran fotos que resumían tu infancia y adolescencia. Eran las nueve menos cuarto cuando tomaste tu abrigo y tu cartera, diste un último vistazo al lugar y luego con paso decidido saliste a tu misión suicida.

Tomaste el autobús noctámbulo hasta Glasgow, buscaste lugar en el tercer piso del mismo, que tu cara hubiera estado por meses en la portada del profeta no facilitaba tu plan de pasar desapercibida. Llegaste a un pub llamado "el duende amargado", desde ese sitio el dueño te facilito una chimenea que se conectaba con otro pub en Thurso, al llegar al otro pub el dueño del lugar se sobresalto un poco, pero al parecer no tenias ni el potencial, ni el aspecto de un asesino porque en cuanto te vio suspiro aliviado.

― Cualquiera que sea la persona a la que va a visitar, la esperara ―dijo el señor de cabellos blancos―, no se puede no esperar a una chica tan linda.

Le dedicaste una sonrisa.

― Es una emergencia ―respondiste―, quizás en otra ocasión.

Y sin dar mas tiempo al señor para retrasarte comenzaste a caminar hasta llegar a un conjunto de casas, todas iguales o bueno lo eran para cualquiera que fuera por primera vez para ti había una que se diferenciaba de las demás, por su jardín levemente descuidado y las vallas que aun conservaban las marcas de tus manos junto a otro par, debajo de estas solía haber una fecha que el tiempo se encargo de borrar.

Caminaste hasta la puerta que hace mucho tiempo no veías, caminaste despacio, con algo duda, te quedaste observando el timbre esperando ese soplo de consciencia que te aconsejara te fueras de ese lugar, pero jamás llegó no había nada que te detuviera en ese momento así que tomaste tu varita preparada para lo peor y cuando ibas a tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Vaya sorpresa! —Exclamo Theodore Nott con un tono sarcástico, no había cambiado mucho en lo que respectaba a su físico, su piel blanca y su cabello castaño claro seguían igual—, Es Hermione Granger en persona, pensé que no volvería a verte, por lo menos no en esta vida.

Sus ojos te examinaban, esperando una respuesta de tu parte. Trataste de controlarte pero al verlo no pudiste contener toda tu rabia, tu mano viajo hasta su cara volteándole la misma por el impacto, se podría decir que fue un reflejo.

— No estamos de humor ¿eh Granger? —dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la mejilla y te dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

— Los aurores llevan buscándote hace semanas —dijiste de pronto—, sin ningún resultado. Supuse que estarías aquí, en tu refugio muggle. —tratabas de controlar el temblor que luchaba por hacerse notar en tu voz—. Que poco inteligente de tu parte Nott, sabias que conocía su ubicación.

— Y tenia la esperanza que vinieras a decir verdad —confesó—, dime ¿vienen Potter y los Aurores contigo?

— Estoy sola —fue tu única respuesta.

— Eso ya lo sé —se burlo—, yo me encargue personalmente de eso, me refería a si has venido en compañía de tus amiguitos para arrestarme.

- Maldito -murmuraste.

— Vaya, no sabia que conocieras esas palabras —dijo, continuaba con ese tono burlón como si el hecho de que te encontraras en ese lugar fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo—. Me parece que eres muy valiente o muy estúpida para venir sola a mi casa, sabes que podría matarte sin pestañar.

— Hazlo —le retaste—, no tengo nada que perder. Pero primero quiero una explicación Nott, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— A ver si te entiendo —dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el mentón—, ¿has venido a exponer tu pellejo para que te diga porque hice, lo que hice?

- Si.

— No conocía esa parte insensata, lo hice porque quise ¿feliz? —dijo en tono de total aburrimiento.

- No.

Al oír tu respuesta rodó los ojos antes de agregar.

— No lo siento —dijo—, si eso es lo que viniste a buscar pierdes tu tiempo, no me arrepiento Granger. A decir verdad lo disfrute.

Tus ojos se humedecieron de pronto y el chico no paso por alto ese detalle.

- OH! No llores me molesta ese tipo de sentimentalismo, dijo.

— Ellos vendrán mañana por la mañana —le dijiste—, les dije donde buscarte, pero decidí venir antes a por una explicación, además quiero ser yo quien personalmente te entregue al ministerio.

Le miraste pero el desvió la mirada, su rostro no reflejaba nada.

— Quiero estar segura que no escapes —dijiste con la mirada fija en el.

Entonces te miro fugazmente para luego responder.

— ¿Dónde quedo la bondad que había en ti Granger? —pregunto—, pensé que guardarías un poco de cariño después de todo, pensé que vendrías a rehabilitarme y sacar lo mejor de mi, tu la amante de las causas perdidas.

— No hay nada bueno que sacar en ti Nott —respondiste con tono cortante—, solo no me hagas perder mi tiempo y dime ¿por qué? Quiero saberlo, para poder disfrutar en primera fila el momento en que lo poco que queda de tu alma sea absorbida en el beso del dementor.

— ¿Qué paso contigo? —pregunto mientras trataba de esconder su sorpresa ante tus palabras—, mucho tiempo con cierto rubio termino por afectarte ¿no es así? —su tono era amargo y sabias que quería herirte con su comentario—. Me alegra haberme encargado de ese problema, supongo que en unos meses mas volverás a ser la misma chica tonta, buscando lo mejor en lo peor de las cosas.

— No tengo toda la vida, dame tu varita —tu tono era frió.

- ¿Crees que voy a matarte o algo así? Me pregunto sarcásticamente.

— Tu mismo lo dijiste en cuanto llegue, dame tu varita.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro.

— Si quisiera matarte lo haría con o sin varita Granger, pero si eso te hace sentir mas segura ten.

Saco su varita y la entrego de mala gana haciendo un ademán burlón.

— Pasa —indico—, no me apetece tener esta charla de pie.

Entraste en la casa.

La conocías bien, no había cambiado nada, los mismos muebles de cuero negro, las alfombras y las pinturas muggles que adornaban las paredes, cualquiera que entrara a esa casa no podría imaginar que un mortifago convicto vivía en ese lugar.

Llegaron a la sala, no había luz mas allá de las que proveían las llamas de la chimenea, esperaste que Nott prendiera las luces pero no pasó, el chico se sentó en un mueble individual junto a la chimenea, desde donde te dedico una larga y profunda mirada con la que por un momento te sentiste desnuda.

― Te puedes sentar, lo muebles no muerden ―dijo en tono sugerente―, ellos no.

Te sentaste en el mueble frente al chico, la casa seguía igual era cierto, lo que habían cambiado eran los que se encontraban dentro de ella, tu mirada solo mostraba rabia y en la de él no se leía mas que un inmenso vacío.

— Al grano Nott…—tu tono continuaba siendo frió como un témpano de hielo—. Te recuerdo que no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Es una historia bastante larga, deberías ponerte cómoda —dijo—, ¿Te apetece una bebida caliente?

— No gracias.

— Pues a mí si me apetece un whisky de fuego —dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos—, ¡Gipsy! —llamó y al instante apareció una elfina—, tráeme una botella de whisky y dos vasos.

— Si amo —dijo inmediatamente la criatura haciendo una referencia antes de desaparecer.

- Yo no tomo -dijiste.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial? —pregunto.

— No me gusta el alcohol… —por un momento estuviste tentada a decirle "lo sabes bien" pero te detuviste a tiempo—, nunca me ha gustado.

— ¡Bahh! Como digas santa Granger —se mofó.

Al instante siguiente apareció la elfina, con una botella y dos vasos. Sirvió los dos vasos y le entrego uno al chico y antes que la elfina pudiera ofrecerte el otro vaso, Nott se lo arranco de las manos y se lo tomó, luego le espeto un "retírate" y la criatura volvió a desaparecer.

— Estoy esperando Nott —dijiste presionando al chico, que al parecer quería embriagarse antes de empezar a soltar la lengua.

― De acuerdo, ¿quieres saber por qué?, te diré porqué —habló con un tono bajo—, pero tienes que estar dispuesta a escuchar todo, no te mentiré —hizo una pausa mientras apresuraba otro trago—, no me sirve de nada, pero quizás cambie la manera en que lo veías.

— Se quien era y nada de lo que digas hará que cambie mi opinión sobre él.

Tu voz no había sonado tan convincente hasta ese momento.

— Si estas tan segura —comento con amargura—, el comienzo es bastante aburrido y además son cosas que tú conoces, después de todo estabas ahí.

— Quiero saberlo Nott —demandaste.

— Esta bien, empezare por nuestro 6to año en Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

— Tss, tss, tss, dijiste que querías saberlo todo —señalo—, y te lo contare todo.

Cruzaste las piernas y le miraste indicándole con tu mirada que podía comenzar.

— ¿Te suena el nombre de Astoria Greengrass? —pregunto.

Denegar la cabeza.

— Pero supongo que es familia de Daphne Greengrass —dijiste.

— Mal, mal Granger —se burlo—, Se me olvidaba que tanta valentía te resta sagacidad. ¿Nunca te dijeron que tenias que conocer a tus adversarios mejor que a ti mismo? Para buscar la ventaja en sus desventajas, de eso se trata ¿no? Es una guerra.

— No te entiendo Nott, que tiene que ver Greengrass en todo esto —estabas confundida.

— Ella es la razón de que tu estés aquí, la razón de que te dedicara si quiera una mirada, fue ella, ella y su endemoniada belleza —soltó con rabia contenida la ultima frase—. Pero debo decir a su favor que no tiene la menor idea. Si hay alguien inocente y culpable en esta historia es ella.

— Sigo si entender Nott —señalaste.

— Si bueno tal como te lo estoy diciendo es difícil de entender —en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—, hasta para una bruja inteligente como tu. Muchos libros y teorías no son suficientes para entender a los seres humanos ¿no es así?

Alzaste tus hombros y te dedicaste a ver las llamas chispeantes de la chimenea.

— ¿Lo amaste? —pregunto el chico y la pregunta te tomo por sorpresa, sabias que no hablaba del rubio.

— Si y lo haré toda mi vida, después de todo era una parte de mi —respondiste.

— ¿El lo sabía? —indagó.

Movió la cabeza en afirmación.

— ¿Y aun así siguió contigo?

— Si, no lo tomo bien —admitiste—, tú tampoco lo hubieras tomado de buena manera. Pero él lo entendió y me acepto.

— ¡Qué noble! —exclamo sarcástico—, ¿Dime Granger acaso nunca pensaste que quizá el fue el causante de…?

— No digas incoherencias Nott —le cortaste antes que finalizara su calumnia—, él no tuvo nada que ver, fue un accidente y es tiempo que lo aceptes y dejes de buscar culpables.

— ¿Eso es lo que te repites cada noche para dormir tranquila? —preguntó, el odio en su voz te causo escalofríos—, ¿Decir que fue un accidente logra calmar tu conciencia?

— ¡Fue un accidente! — chillaste, las lagrimas querían salir pero tu las detenías. En tus planes no estaba esa conversación—, no estuviste ahí, nunca estuviste ahí ¡¿Con que derecho reclamas, cuando nunca antes te importo?!

- Lo que no me importa? Me pregunto estupefacto, Granger Maldición! Por supuesto que me importa!

— ¿Y crees que a mi me da igual? —tu voz comenzaba a temblar—, ¿Crees que yo quería que eso sucediera?

— Quizá tu no, pero no puedo afirmar lo mismo de él —su tono insinuante te saco de quicio.

- Fue un accidente! -vociferaste-, no tenía nada que hacer! Él no era un asesino como ...! "Me mantuve en silencio para dar todo lo que estabas a punto de decir.

Pero fue muy tarde porque Theodore lo entendió.

— ¿Cómo yo? —pregunto—, El no era un asesino como yo, dilo Granger que mi persona no te impida decir lo que realmente piensas —soltó entre dientes—. El era el bueno y yo el malo ¿no?, eso es lo que piensas.

No contestaste, te dedicaste a limpiar rápidamente las lágrimas escurridizas que escapan por tus mejillas.

— Él no era bueno Granger —dijo con burla—, era un cobarde, que cambio de bando según su conveniencia, ¿realmente piensas que se cambio porque estaba arrepentido?

— No lo pienso Nott, estoy segura —ya no había temblor en tu voz—. El cometió muchos errores es cierto, pero se arrepintió, trato de remendarlos y…

— Murió —corto el chico con rabia—, Duele ¿cierto? Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, hablar de él en pasado te esta matando —había algo en su mirada que no conocías, sus ojos azules que tiempo atrás te parecían tan cálidos, en ese momento no transmitían mas que rabia y muy en el fondo dolor—. Sinceramente, me tiene sin cuidado, nadie se muere por la ausencia de alguien mas y si no me crees Granger solo mírame vivo y coleando.

Un frió se apodero de tu cuerpo y te abrazaste, su palabras habían calado profundo en la herida y sabias que eso justamente lo que el quería. Herirte y de alguna manera hacerte sentir lo que el sintió. A veces pedir perdón no es suficiente, no cuando se habla de Theodore Nott.

Fueron cinco minutos donde todo estuvo en silencio, tú no te habías movido de tu sitio y él no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

Unas nauseas te atacaron en el momento que habías decidido romper el silencio, lo única cosa que atinaste a decir controlando las ganas de vomitar, fue que necesitabas ir al cuarto de baño.

— Nada ha cambiado —dijo a modo respuesta—, conoces la casa, no necesitas que te lleve.

Asentiste aunque el estaba de espaldas y no volteo a mirar.

Llegaste al baño y lazaste un hechizo para que el ruido del interior no saliera al exterior. Fueron otros cinco minutos más en el baño.

Cuando recobraste la compostura y el color normal regreso a tu cara, saliste a su encuentro, con la única meta en mente de saberlo todo.

— Estuve tentado a ir por ti —dijo en cuanto te escucho llegar—. ¿Todo bien? —su tono era neutral ni frió ni cálido.

— Necesitaba lavarme la cara —dijiste—. ¿Podrías darme mis respuestas de una buena vez?

— No te recordaba tan impaciente —dijo mientras tomaba asiento—, siéntate Granger, como te dije es una historia bastante larga.

Te sentaste y esperaste que empezara hablar, el te observo, sentías su mirada tratando de descifrarte y luego sentiste como se servia otro trago y lo tomaba.

— Todo fue una apuesta Granger —dijo, tomando un sorbo mas de su vaso—, así fue que empezó todo, una apuesta.


End file.
